


You Are The Best Part Of My Day:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided that the best part was coming home to his lover, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 6





	You Are The Best Part Of My Day:

*Summary: Danny decided that the best part was coming home to his lover, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a long day, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was very tired, & just wanted to get home to his lover, Special Agent Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo of **_NCIS_**. He found himself being very happy around him, & it helps whenever his mood feels low, or bad. The Blond could count on him for anything, & everything that he would need.

Meanwhile, Tony managed to get his paperwork all done, & set for the next day, so he has more time with his blond lover. It was the perfect relationship, cause it was equal give, & take. The Agent always makes sure that he is around, just in case Danny needs to vent, or just needs comfort from him.

He was making an romantic dinner for them, It was just what the doctor ordered. Comfort food at it’s finest, & it was a perfect call on Tony’s part, cause he just want the shorter man to feel loved, & cherished for a change. The Hunky Man was in his element, & smiled when his man showed up, just coming home from work.

“Hey, Baby, How was your day ?”, The Agent asked, as he leaned into kiss him, & he was setting everything up. “My day was pretty good, The best part of it, _you_ , You _**are**_ the best part of my day”, The Blond said, as he kissed him. He helped him finished setting up the table, & helping Tony into his chair, & then joined him, “I love you”, “I love you too”, The Couple clinked their glasses together, & went on with their night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
